


Do We Have a Deal?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deals With The Devil, Demons, M/M, Magic, Mark is here for only a second, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: All he wants is to be the perfect magician! but everything crumbles when he gets on stage.Until he meets a strange man, that is...





	Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I saw Nate's new music video and I couldn't help but write a fic about it and this was born! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I haven't written Nate that much so I apologize if I suck)

“Now, what you will see tonight is something that of illusion-.” Sean started with some exaggerated motions with his hand as he starts his show.

“But most importantly, it’s something of Magic!” He says, pulling an upside down hat out from behind his back, waving his other hand over the top of it, waving his fingers in the process. “Now, you see this hat? It’s an ordinary, everyday hat that you can get from any shop, right? But what if I told you, that there’s more than meets the eye…” Sean trails off, putting his hand in the hat. But, his hand went right through the bottom of it, spilling the fake rabbit out of the hat thus revealing the obvious trick. Sean’ eyes widened as he looking through the hat, and then noticing the fake rabbit on the floor a second later.

He clears he throat, throws the hat and kicking the stuffed rabbit to the side. “Uh…F-for my next trick, I; the great Marvin the Magnificent, will pull a never ending handkerchief right from my pocket!” Sean, or, “Marvin” exclaimed as he slowly reached inside, pulling out a short knot of cloth instead of it being ‘never ending’. He cleared his throat, as he waded the cloth up in his hands before awkwardly throwing it up in the air. He looks over the crowd; he sees that his audience is years older than him. He also sees a man who’s…Staring at him...I mean, all of them are staring, but he’s not staring like the rest of them…

And speaking of the rest of them, they’re beginning to talk…

“Why did we waste our time here?”

“He’s a quack”

“A fraud!”

“I wonder if he goes back to his mama at night…”

“Are you kidding? He goes home alone, look at him, he’s in way over his head…”

As soon as he hears them beginning to shout the worse things at him, his eyes begin to well.

“Look at him! He looks like he’s about to run away like an animal with its tail between its legs!”

“Marvin Magnificent? More like Marvin Meek!” That was the last thing he heard before he ran behind the curtains and out the back building door.

It always turns out like this. He gets on stage, thinking he can finally pull off a successful show. But then when he gets up on the stage, his tricks go wrong, his ‘illusion’ is ruined and his words can’t save him.

He runs outside to the back of the building, throwing himself to the alley walls and sliding onto the dirty ground, carding his fingers through his hair and down his face.

“Why can’t I get it right…?” Sean mutters as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t even hear footsteps when he hears a voice speak up.

“Quite the show you put on tonight.” Sean jumps and then he meets the stranger in the eye. He’s the guy that was staring at him…  
“It’s a show that the blind could enjoy.” The man says with a menacing grin as he cards his ominous looking cane over to his left hand.

“Thanks…” Sean says with a bad taste in his mouth as he looks the guy over for only a second. He’s wearing a waist coat and a red button up with a black tie tucked into the waist coat, paired with slacks and slick black shoes. He also has kept black hair and solid black gauges in his ears.   
The man puts a hand out to Sean, and of which he takes with hesitation.

Once he’s up on his feet, the other man – who is very much taller than him – puts an arm around the magician’s shoulders as he walks him out of the alleyway and a reasonably sauntering pace at his walks with his cane in his other hand.

“Now, Sean…Why don’t we go and I’ll show you a good time after a rather…booming evening?” He says with a smooth and playful tone.

“How did you know my name was-?” He was quickly interrupted by a cane hovering in front of his mouth.

“Shh, a Magician never reveals their secrets!” The man laughs as he quickens their pace a bit before turning a corner out to the streets…

-.-

Sean woke up with a cricked neck and no shirt. He looks around the room and he rather quickly notices that this isn’t his home. It isn’t anybody’s home either, it’s a hotel room…  
_Now why-?_

_Oh._

_The guy-!_

Sean bolts up from the bed as he looks around the room for another person in his room...He doesn’t find any.   
But what he does find instead in is a little note on the other side of the bed, the side that has the covers neatly made back in their position from the night before.

I had a good time last night, I hope we can do it again! But for now, break a leg for your next show tonight xx – N. Sharp.

 

He looks over the letter…What actually happened last night? I mean, he has his guesses, but all he remembers is walking out of the alley way with the guy and then he wakes up here…

Sean shakes his head before tossing the little letter to the side, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands before taking the covers off of him and he walks toward where his shirt was tossed onto the floor.

Yeah, he has at least a bit of guess as to what happened. But he’s not sore…

Before he can expand upon this mystery, he notices a strange leather book sitting down on little desk on the other side of the room.

He walks toward it as he puts his shirt on, and once he gets to the desk, he cautiously picks the little book up, he looks around the room before slowly opening the book…

“My god…” Sean mumbles as he flips through the pages of the book.

He spends the rest of the day in the room, practicing the tricks and magic in the book right before the show.

-.-

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Sean leads as he steps out on stage with a cape draped over his shoulders. “Tonight will be the best night of your lives! Why you may ask? Because tonight you will see magic like no other man has ever done before-!”

“What, like the one you did yesterday?” He hears one man say. “Yeah, that was the worst show I’ve ever seen. And I’ve been to church plays before!” Laughs erupted from the crowd at the man’s comments. Sean only spoke when the crowd died down, which was a bit longer than he would’ve liked.

“Now, before this ‘man’ so rudely interrupted me, I was about to do my first trick. And if you waited for only a few more seconds, you would’ve seen the trick before harshly judging from the first time you saw me like a close-minded Jack-ass.” Sean retorted, snapping his fingers toward the man. The man was just about to argue with him, but no words came out. All that came out of the man’s mouth was a donkey’s yell.

“And now, for one of my tricks of the night, isn’t a slight of hand…But it’s genuine magic! Magic, that defies the laws of knowledge…” He trails off, slowly raising his hands up in the air, and when he through them down and stopped half-way, his hands were engulfed with blue fire. A pleasant gasp came from the crowd…  
But before he could continue with his act, the curtains behind him caught on fire and he soon put out the fire on his hands, hearing the screams of his audience as they rush out of the building, as Sean put the fire out, and then rushed backstage with a huff.

“Why the FUCK can’t I do at least _ONE_ trick on STAGE?!” Sean screamed as he ripped pictures off the green room walls.

“Well-,” Sean jumped when he heard another voice. “-Aren’t you angry.” Sharp sighed out in a relaxed and yet again sly tone as he rubbed his thumb off the top of his cane. Sean was gob-smacked. “And you took a look in my book, I see.”

“Sharp! I-I’m sorry I looked in it, once I looked in it, I saw that it was magic and I-.”

“Save your breath, Mcloughlin…” Sharp said in a stern tone that left Sean feeling like he’d rather be dead. But Sharp loosened up and plastered a smile on his face. “It’s okay! I left you the book on purpose! I wouldn’t just leave my books around for people to find, I do things for a reason!” He practically sang. “Now take a seat. I’d like to talk to you, kid”

Sean looked at him and the chair that was offered. He walked toward the chair and awkwardly sat down.

“So…What are you, anyway? What I learn in your book, it doesn’t have any trick or preparation for it. And the words in it weren’t even in English but I could read it-.” Sean stopped when he saw Sharp hold a finger to his lips.

“What I am, kid? I’m a true Magician, I’m not the petty ‘illusionist’. Everything that I do is real.” Sharp explained, still rubbing his thumb over the top of his cane. He got a very…Strange vibe from this guy ever since he first noticed him staring at him in the crowd…

But, maybe he was there for a reason…

“I can teach you everything I know…And possibly even more.” Sharp proposed, leaning toward Sean a bit over the table, clasping his fingers together as he rests his elbows on the table.

“So…You can teach me how to do the perfect show?” Sean asked, playing with his fingers. Sharp smiled a toothy smile as he reached behind his desk, pulling out a rolled up dusty piece of paper. He rolled one end of the paper across the space between the two of them, a pen came out of the rolled up paper and it rolled toward Sean.   
“And all I have to do is…to sign?” And to that, Sharp nodded his head, not letting his grin fall from his sly face. Sean held the pen in his fingers for a bit while biting the inside of his mouth as he pondered his choice.

“And you’re sure that this is help me with my show? And it won’t fail?”

“Sean…If you sign, you’ll give the people a show they’ll never forget! And every time you preform? It’ll all go according to plan.”

How could Sean say no to this? This may be the last chance he’ll ever get to put on the perfect show…

When Sean put the pen down onto the paper, he could’ve sworn that Sharp’s eyes blacked over…Eh, it’s probably just the lighting...?

As Sean made his last signature, Sharp’s smile grew, but he stopped the younger.   
“Before you go, there’s one thing left for you to do…” Sharp trained off before grabbing a Mask from under the table, placing it in front of Sean.   
“Contracts have expiration dates, but if you put this on? It’ll last forever and make your show be even greater.”

The Mask was a simple, white bird-like mask that looked like it was scorched a bit on the edges…Honestly, it reminded Sean of stained bone…

“Well? What do I have to lose, right?” Sean shrugged as he grabbed the mask with clammy hands, holding it. Stalling. Sharp noticed that he was stalling, and he walked over to the other side of the desk, and wrapped an over Sean’s shoulder, rubbing it.

“Listen kid, you’ll never get another opportunity like this one. Why not just take it? And like you said, what do you have to lose?” Sharp murmured to him, rubbing a bit on the corners of the mask. Sean looked to Sharp with unsure eyes. And right then, he did see Sharp’s eyes change; he saw them shine with a vivid red, and in that instant Sean was afraid. He wanted to let the mask go and never look back but…

**He didn’t want to.**

**_He wanted to put the on the perfect show._ **

“ ** _Do we have a deal?_** ” Sean said nothing to him after that, all he did was feel a smile grow on his own face as his hands moved on their own, putting the Mask onto his face with ease.

But once he put that mask on, everything went black.

He heard cheers, laughter, and applause echo all around him, but he couldn’t see anything...

That didn’t last long however, because the moment he opened his eyes was the moment he saw blood. That was the moment when he heard screams, when he felt blood on his hands. He screamed for help, and he _screamed_ and _cried_ for everything to stop. But he kept on going.

He watched his body walked toward a building.

 _A theatre_.

And as he saw and felt his body move on its own, he saw a stage with a preforming Magician. Not just any magician though…A failing one. And he tried to his damnedest to take back over or to scream as he watched his own body walk out back of the building, and he tried as hard as he could to run away from the other man as he felt his body move on its own toward the Magician.

“Quite the show you put on tonight” He felt his mouth say.

“Uh…thank you?”

“Say Mark, why don’t we get away and I’ll show you a good time tonight after such a…Terrific, evening?”

Sean begged and cried as he saw the man walk with him out of the alley…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you can't tell I am RUSTY like DAMN this was baaad. 
> 
> But I hope you injured somehow and enjoyed it? I don't know this was very bare bones and I don't know how to fix it!!!   
> (Yeah this was a piece of shit)


End file.
